The Adventures of Alice Frost
by Alice-Lydia-Frost
Summary: The Adventures of Alice Frost is about a young princess named Alice Frost. It starts out when she was very young and goes along her life as she learns to rule the kingdom.
1. Powers

When Alice was born her mother, Deliah Frost, and her father, Thomas Frost, were with Smantha Frost, Deliah's sister, who was watching the guards train in the castle courtyard. The kingdom was about to go into a war with their neighboring kingdom. Deliah was laying in her bed crying out in pain. Thomas was holding her hand as the nurse maid came in to deliver the baby. "Your Highness I'm going to need for you to push."She said. The queen pushed and pushed screaming. The baby came out and breathed in its first breath. "It's a girl."The maid said as she cleaned the baby and wrapped it in a pink blanket. Deliah held her baby girl and Thomas smiled. "We'll name her Alice."Deliah said before kissing her baby girl on the head. Alice opened her eyes and sneezed, a little flurry of snow came out of her fingers. The queen looked startled, as did the king. Samantha walked into the room and dropped the tray she was holding. "We need to take her to the sorceress."Thomas said. The queen got up and the maid helped her put on a new gown. Thomas held the baby and went to the tower that the sorceress stayed in. The sorceress was a beautiful young woman with the blackest of hair and the bluest of eyes. She always got her spells correct and never made any mistakes. The king opened the door the the tower room. "Elianna? Are you in here?"He called. "Yes, your majesty. Im over here."She said. The king walked over to a desk that appeared to have nothing on it. Elianna flicked her invisible wrist and everything on the desk appeared. She stood up and curtsied. "What may I do for you?"She asked. "Our daughter."Deliah said. "What is the matter with her?"She asked. "She appears to have powers."Thomas said. As if right on que, Alice sneezed and the snow appeared at her fingers again. "I see. There is nothing I can do but if you wish for her to not have any interaction with other children I suggest you do not open the castle gates when she gets older. But the more beautiful she becomes the more powerful and beautiful her power will become."She said. The king and queen took her advise and restrained her from going to the outside world.

* * *

Elianna was correct. As Alice grew so did her beauty and her power. Alice was five at the time. She was looking out her window, watching the village children play. One of the boys looked up and saw her, he waved at her. She smiled and waved back. She walked away from her window and ran down the hallway into the throne room. She went up to her mother and asked her if she could go outside. "Darling Alice, I'm sorry but 'no' means no."She said every time. Alice went ouside the castle late at night with the dog that her father had gotten her. She had named him Lucky, because he was a golden retriever pup that was lost. Alice ran around in the garden with Lucky whenever she got bored or was sad. Alice went to the garden and sat down in the roses. Lucky licked her cheek and ran into a patch of yellow flowers. Alice got up and walked over to the patch of blue lillies. She heard Lucky bark and growl and a loud thump. She looked at the wall that the yellow flowers were at. The boy that was playing with his friends was laying flat on his back. Lucky was on top of him. "Lucky off."She commanded. Lucky got off and the boy stood up. The boy had red hair and blue eyes. "Who are you?"Alice asked. "My name is Jonathan."He said and bowed. "Hello Jonathan, I'm Princess Alice."She said and then curtsied. Lucky licked his hand and went back to Alice. "Why are you here?"She demanded. "My friends dared me to."He said. Alice hears the castle doors open. "You must leave, now!"She said. He climbed the wall and she heard him fall on the other side with a thump. "Alice?"Her father's voice sounded. "Over here."She said holding on to Lucky's collar. Her father appeared around the corner. "What are you doing here so late?"He demanded. "I..I... I wanted to see the roses."She said. "Alright but come back inside."He said. She went inside and ran to bed.


	2. Beauty

When Alice was ten she had learned to control her powers so her parents decided that they would throw a party for her celebrating her tenth birthday. Her mother invited everyone in the kingdom. Alice was wearing a light blue ballgown with a silver tiara and white elbow length gloves. She paced around in her room nervous because so many people had come to the ball. There was a knock at her door. Alice froze. "Princess Alice, it is time for you to make your grand entrance."The main staff officer, James, said. "Okay, I'm coming."She said, walking towards the door. She opened the door and went downstairs to the ballroom doors. James announced Alice and the doors opened. She walked in and stood at the balcony at the top of the double staircase. Thousands of eyes gazed upon her. She curtsied and hurried down the staircase. She stood next to Thomas and Deliah. Samantha came up to her and smiled at her. "Darling niece how you've grown."She said. "Thank you."Alice said and smiled. Alice looked around and wondered where the village children were. She saw a boy with red hair, blue eyes, and a childish grin on his face. The boy was coming towards her. She stood there rigid. "Hello princess."He said. "Hello."She said. There was something about him that seemed familiar. Lucky came towards them and licked his hand. "Hey Lucky."The boy said. "Who are you?"Alice asked him. "You don't remember me? I'm Jonathan."He said and bowed. "Oh, yes, I do remember you, how are you?"She asked. "I'm fine, you?"He replied. "I'm...good."She said. He bowed again and walked away. _Why does he look so different?_ She asked herself. He disappeared into the crowd and she sat in her small throne. _He was so kind, gentle, and sweet,_ She thought, _he makes my heart skip a beat._

* * *

 **Me: I think that went really well.**

 **Alice: What is wrong with me?**

 **Me: You're falling in-love.**

 **Alice: So this is what love feels like?**

 **Me: Yes darling child, it is.**


	3. Tragedy

**Five Years Later**

* * *

Alice was in her room writing a letter to her cousin Samuel, Samantha's son. Alice just turned fifteen and she was about to visit her aunt, uncle, and cousin in the kingdom of Snowdrop. Her cousin just turned thirteen so she was going with her parents to celebrate. "Alice, darling, it's time to go."Her mother said. "Coming, mother."She said and putting her baby blue cloak on. She ran downstairs and out the castle gate to the carriage. Her trunk was already in the carriage and she had her carry on bag with her. Deliah and Thomas got into the carriage and the coachman took them to the docks. Once they got to the docks Alice got on the ship and stood on the bow. "Alice be careful, we don't want you to wall into the water."Deliah called out to her daughter. "Alright mother!"Alice yelled back. Alice looked down below her and saw dolphins swimming around the ship. She got down and went to the rooms below deck. Her room was blue and white. She had a canopy bed, a white love seat, and a small bathroom. Her trunk was at the foot of her bed. She opened the trunk and put her white polo pants on along with her light blue polo shirt and white blazer. Alice walked out of her room, shut the door behind her, and went back to the main deck. Her father was talking to the captain and her mother was sitting on a wooden crate. Alice went up to the bow and stood there for a moment. All of a sudden something hit the ship. Alice stumbled and lost her footing. She slipped off the bow and held onto the railing. Her grip was slipping. She used her other hand and froze the rail. She tightened her grip and pulled herself up. Once. She got back on her feet she saw her mother and her father lying on the floor not moving. She hurried over to them. "Mom? Dad?"She felt a lump rise in her throat. Alice sat on the floor and cried until she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Me: Alice? You alright?**

 **Alice: Yes, I will be fine.**

 **Me: Are you sure?**

 **(Alice nods and walks away)**

 **Me: Poor baby girl her heart has been shattered.**

* * *

Hey write a review about what you think the next chapter should be about.


End file.
